


Hermanos para siempre

by simonnette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonnette/pseuds/simonnette
Summary: Thor y Loki son hermanos inseparables, sin embargo en la adolescencia muchos sentimientos comienzan a cambiar.





	Hermanos para siempre

La noche empezaba a descender sobre Asgard, estaba comenzando un verano más caluroso de lo normal, con noches cortas y días soleados que parecían interminables.

Había sido un día largo y agobiante, pero el entrenamiento de Thor había terminado al menos por ese día y se dirigía de vuelta al palacio.

Se había distraído bastante en el camino y ya iba tarde cómo le era costumbre, caminaba entre los pasillos hacia su dormitorio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Pues casi siempre cuando se encontraba con su padre este tenía una plática o más bien todo un discurso que darle acerca de responsabilidad y regresar a tiempo, no podía perder el tiempo de esta forma, tenía que ver a Loki antes de irse a su dormitorio y esperar un nuevo día.

Thor y Loki se habían criado a la par, durante la infacia no había momento en el que no estuvieran pegados, Odín a menudo comentaba que era cómo si ambos hubieran venido al mundo juntos y ambos hermanos probablemente creían eso pues su padre no se atrevía a contarles la verdad aún.

A pesar de ser tan diferentes entre sí, más que una desventaja esta era la clave para que se complementaran tan bien, mientras que Thor era fuerte y todo lo que esperarían de un verdadero guerrero asgardiano, Loki lucía escuálido en comparación, más destacaba en otras áreas como la magia y hechizos gracias a que su madre se había empeñado en enseñarle.

Cuando se convirtieron en adolescentes, las cosas empezaron a cambiar, día a día solían distanciarse más y sus actividades rara vez coincidían.

 No obstante, esto no evitaba que diariamente se reunieran por las noches. 

No era más que la acción inocente de tener largas conversaciones, como lo harían con cualquier amigo, no era más que esto, pues para Thor no había persona más importante que su hermanito y para Loki no existía nadie más importante y a quien amara que Thor.

Sin embargo dentro del corazón de ambos muchachos los sentimientos comenzaban a tomar una naturaleza siniestra.

Thor acababa de entrar a la habitación de Loki, como usualmente lo hacía sin ningún aviso previo. Pero esta vez encontró algo que no se esperaba, Loki estaba completamente desnudo tendido en la cama y no se había percatado de su presencia.

La vista era alucinante, extremidades delgadas y pálidas, y sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un ligero tinte rojizo, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su entrada, estar parado ante tal escena despertó algo en Thor quien sólo observaba boquiabierto.  

-¡Thor! ¡¿Idiota que haces ahí parado?!- seguido de esto Loki se levantó de un brinco y procedió a cubrirse.

Thor solo sonrío con satisfacción, y decidió acercarse lentamente.

Algo en él sabía que estaba mal pero llevaba tiempo teniendo estas sensaciones extrañas, cómo cualquier joven a su edad Thor había ido a la cama con mujeres, por lo que esta atracción no sólo hacía un hombre, sino su propio hermano le resultaba aterradora y emocionante al mismo tiempo.

Loki estaba un poco avergonzado de haber sido encontrado de esta forma. Aunque en el calor del momento todo se sentía confuso y las líneas de lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer resultaban difusas.

De pronto Thor se acercó agarrando el cuello de Loki, un gesto afectivo que ellos solían tener, suavemente acarició su cabello y después en un instante estaban besándose cómo si fuera la primera vez que ambos besaban a alguien, los movimientos eran torpes y bruscos, quizá porque nunca habían intentado esto entre ellos.

-Thor… no deberíamos, no creo que este bien, si hacemos esto ¿entiendes que no habrá vuelta atrás? Loki se mostraba confundido pero en el fondo también deseaba lo mismo que su hermano, la necesidad de sentir su calor, juntar sus cuerpos y la fricción que ambos sentían en ese momento era indescriptible.

Thor se detuvo por un momento observando la expresión de Loki, tanteando que era lo que este estaba pensando, pero después de que la duda dejara paso, decidió continuar besando y marcando el cuello de su hermano menor. No era como si de niños jamás se hubieran besado inocentemente, pero esta vez era diferente, era sucio, estaba mal y aunque tratarán de negarlo ambos estaban disfrutando cada instante de lujuria.

-¿No es cómo si no hubieras tenido a otro hombre dentro de ti o me equivoco? Pregunto Thor en un tono condescendiente, no tenía ánimos de ser burlón o incomodar a Loki, era sólo una pregunta sin ninguna intención oculta.

-Es diferente... esto es diferente, tu eres mi hermano. A pesar de que sus palabras decían eso su cuerpo parecía no obedecerle, y poco a poco comenzaba a corresponder los besos y las caricias.

En el fondo se cuestionaba en que momento sus afectos por Thor habían cambiado de esta manera y el cómo esta noche probablemente cambiarían su relación para siempre.

Las manos enormes y firmes de Thor comenzaron a descender, y después de eso Thor guío su mano hacía su miembro.

Puedes sentir lo duro que esta por ti- murmuro Thor al oído de Loki.

Loki simplemente se estremeció al sentirlo, el calor en su cuerpo sólo aumento y le nubló aún más el juicio cediendo a cualquier capricho que su hermano tuviera.

Thor empezó a desvestirse y empujar a Loki de regreso a la cama, Thor adoraba la forma en que el cuerpo de Loki se curvaba y se tensaba. Era una sensación extraña pero placentera, el haber convencido a su hermano de sucumbir a estos deseos.

Loki tomó uno de los aceites que estaba usando previamente antes de que su hermano lo interrumpiera y continuó preparando su entrada, insertando sus dedos, sabía que era tedioso pero necesario pues el miembro de Thor era enorme y grueso.

Después de observar cómo su hermano menor ya estaba listo y abría las piernas para él, no desaprovechó y con un solo movimiento se posiciono entre sus piernas empujando hacia ese apretado agujero, Loki sólo gimió al sentirse tan lleno.

Thor esperó unos momentos para ajustarse y empezar a embestir como un animal contra el cuerpo que yacía debajo suyo, ambos estaban demasiado excitados cómo para pensar en si alguien los podía oír, y sólo continuaban sus movimientos de manera instintiva. Cuando las estocadas subieron de intensidad, Loki terminó corriendosé encima y Thor dentro de él, dejando una sensación tibia y húmeda en su hermano, a pesar de haber acabado no se quería mover, deseaba estar dentro y sentir cómo eran uno mismo.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus cuerpos resplandecían por el sudor resultado de sus actos.

Luego de unos minutos observándose en la misma posición, Thor decidió salir lentamente del cuerpo de Loki y recostarse a su lado, ambos no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, la relación que por años había sido fraternal había evolucionado en la de dos amantes.

Loki se extendió sobre el pecho de Thor e intentaba conciliar el sueño a pesar de las inquietudes que ahora le surgían, de cierta forma se sentía agradable estar de esta forma con alguien a quien realmente amaba y consideraba suyo.

-Loki, yo de verdad...te amo, espero que sepas que esto que acabamos de hacer, es diferente a lo que tu y yo hemos hecho con otras personas, es una muestra de que lo que siento por ti, tal vez diferente, pero no cambiará en nada nuestra relación cómo hermanos, sé qué tú sientes lo mismo.

-No cambiará nuestra relación mientras nadie lo sepa…todos en el reino podrían hablar cosas después de todo tu algún día serás rey. –el tono de Loki cargaba cierta melancolía, era inevitable, pues sabía que este tipo de relación no iría a ningún lado, no tenía sentido.

-Loki…no cambiará nada no importan los años que pasen, incluso cuando sea rey, tu permanecerás a mí lado, ocuparás un lugar que ningún consorte tendrá,… sólo te amaré a ti, tu eres mi hermano.

En los ojos de Loki se podía ver que esta confesión de parte de Thor en lugar de llenarlo de ilusión y calidez, lo dejaba helado.

-Supongo que cuando eso pase te arreglarán un matrimonio y podrás cumplir tus obligaciones con la futura reina mientras que a las espaldas de todos… La forma en que Loki decía todo esto parecía un reproche, para Thor era eso, no más que un reproche digno de arruinar el momento.

-Estás adelantándote mucho a lo que va a suceder   

El silencio empezó a resultar incómodo, y la habitación se sentía más grande y vacía.

Thor abrazó a Loki y besó su hombro tratando de disipar las preocupaciones de su hermano menor, justo cómo cuando eran unos niños.

Esta noche sólo era el inicio de una pasión que se prolongaría por varios años.

Estos momentos que estaban robando eran apacibles y fugaces, durarían tanto cómo el destino se los permitiera. Para Thor estas noches serían lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado y el estar al lado de su hermano lo hacía sentir afortunado.

Pues para él Loki era lo más importante y el reinado de Asgard y lo que deparará el futuro, sólo sería una obligación, por lo que le hacía sentir herido que Loki no compartiera la misma visión que él.

Para Loki estas noches serían agridulces, lo hacían sentir completo, pero al final sabía que no podía ser parte de la vida de su hermano cómo el quisiera, sólo le tendrían reservado un segundo lugar, en la sombra, destinado a sólo vivir de las sobras que su hermano podía otorgarle y que él sin ninguna otra opción tendría que aceptar y conformarse.


End file.
